


Demons in my soul

by Basiq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Gen, Insid fight, Scars, poem, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basiq/pseuds/Basiq





	Demons in my soul

In the darkness place in my soul  
Without doubt the Demons lives.  
When I'm angry, when I'm furious  
These creatures takes control.  
And what then? Do I lose my soul?  
Scares and tears are the only marks  
When they take control.


End file.
